World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 13
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Destroy the AA Emplacements ASAP You have four AAVs here, each loaded with four squads of anti-tank infantry units. In order to complete the mission in the required time for the secondary objective, get used to using the U and Y keys to quickly unload and load your anti-tank soldiers, respectively. In order to destroy the AA emplacements, you'll need to first deal with the anti-tank fortifications. The process here is like so: keep your anti-tank units in the APCs as they roll towards the perimeter points here. When you spot an anti-tank fortification, quickly unload the AT soldiers and have them sprint towards it. When they're in range, unload their missiles into it to destroy it, then bring forward your APCs to finish off any infantry in the area while the AT soldiers move on to the AA fortifications. You'll need to repeat this process three times in four minutes to achieve the secondary objective, which will definitely be difficult: at most you'll have around 30 seconds of leeway, so get a move on! Capture Both ASM-Launchers There are two anti-ship missile launchers on the island, and to capture them, you'll need to capture the control points near them without destroying them by accident. If you approach one of the launchers, though, a timer will begin to count down, giving you only 17 minutes or so to complete your objective before the mission ends. If you want to complete the two secondary objectives, it's best to avoid their locations for now and simply concentrate on the secondary objectives. Destroy the AA Vehicles There are a couple of groups of AA vehicles on the northern side of the island that need to be taken out. Your APCs and anti-tank groups will be ideal for this, but you want to ensure that they take the road on the northern side of the island; they'll be destroyed if they head through the marina to the southwest. You get some reinforcements here, so you may want to call down a couple of heavy choppers and a scout helicopter. Move the APCs and your anti-tanks up to the northwesern corner of the island, where the first AA position is located. Your AT units can destroy pretty much everything here, and whatever losses they take can be amended by using their Resupply ability, but if you want a little insurance, you can drop your airborne into the woods here and use their artillery call to weaken the positions. The AA vehicles and their helpers shouldn't last long against your anti-tank forces. When you've pounded them thoroughly, load up your soldiers back into the APCs and retreat along the northern road a bit. Map node D-2 has a road that leads south towards the two control points here; that'll be where you want to park your APCs while you ready your forces for an assault. Capture the ASM Launchers/Eliminate the Spetsnaz There are three Spetsnaz teams on the map, hidden in map grids C1, C3, and B3. If you want to complete the secondary objective, you'll need to find them and destroy them; that's what your helicopters will be good for here. You don't need to worry about it overmuch right now; concentrate on getting the ASM launchers under your control. First, though, you should start the countdown by assaulting and taking over the northern control point. Move your APCs back to map grid D2 and move them up the road towards the inland there; you can use your heavy choppers to clear one of the perimeter points here, then drop airborne nearby to take it over so that the Soviets can't rebuild their fortifications. Then move up your APCs and unload the anti-tank forces to destroy the fortifications at the other control point. If you have a chopper in the area, you'll probably spot one of the Spetsnaz teams in the forest nearby; use napalm to drive them out. Now that you have one of the control points, park your anti-tank soldiers in the chokepoint perimeter zone. Between them and the APCs, you should have a relatively easy time defending this control point, but you will need to keep an eye on it, as artillery will sometimes come your way. The southeastern control point will be a bit more difficult. You'll probably want to send your choppers down there first to weaken up the opposition, and drop as many airborne soldiers as you can into the woods nearby to drop artillery and run into the perimeter points. The choppers will probably be taken out pretty quickly, but that's fine; you can switch their reinforcement points over to light tanks or anti-tank infantry, drop them on the coast, and quickly move them up to the perimeter points to help you take them. Secure the Soviet Main Camp When the control points are yours, you'll face a stiff challenge at the southeastern point, which will be shelled with artillery as soon as you take it. Your drop zone will change and let you place units directly on top of it, so take advantage of that and start dropping anti-tank units into the area. Place them in the treeline overlooking the western road that leads this way; that'll let them shoot the tanks that come up from the coast as they arrive. Just be sure to also keep some units in the perimeter points themselves so that fortifications can be built. When you have fortifications up, you can probably start concentrating on the marina itself. At this point, if you haven't eliminated all the Spetsnaz, now would be the time to do it. Again, they're hidden in map coordinates C1, C3, and B3, so call down a scout chopper and use its IR Scan ability to find them. They'll also probably fire on any helicopters that you call in, so keep an eye on them as you scan around. When you locate them, you can call in napalm to finish them off. When you're ready to assault the main Soviet camp, first call down airborne infantry into the treeline nearby to call for artillery and distract the ground forces. When you have them weakened up a bit, it'll be time to simply call in a lot of heavy choppers and use them to eliminate most of the vehicles in the area, as well as the fortifications. Don't worry about losing choppers; just replace them when they fall, and keep an eye on your defenses at your control points to ensure that you don't lose any of them. Just use the choppers to clear out the marina and continually call down airborne infantry into the perimeter points, and eventually there won't be anyone left to contest you save the water vehicles that roll in off the coast, and those will be easy to take out.